The Spirits of the Zodiac
by yeti100
Summary: a series of short stories, each one giving a glimpse into the lives of Lucy's most powerful spirits. there are spoilers for the tenrou island anime arc and onwards, they are minor but you may want to avoid if you are trying to stay spoiler free.
1. Capricorn

Ok this is the first spirit in this little group of stories, they will come in no particular order, and hopefully there will be one for each of the spirits, although i may have to wait for the final two spirits to be revealed before then. Most likely these stories will be released in threes. each one is going to give a little insight into the lives of the celestial spirits that Lucy uses, cause they are one of my favourites parts of the manga. So please enjoy, and lets start with the latest, Capricorn.

* * *

><p>Capricorn<p>

It had been a while since Zoldeo had last summoned capricorn, he was ready to face whatever danger his master faced, But something troubled him. Zoldeo, or Master as he now liked to be known had been summoning him less due to his increasing skill in human suboordination magic. This was not neccessarily a problem, but the few times he had been summoned. The last time had been amongst a Dark guild, Capricorn had attacked the moment he had seen their surroundings, quickly incapacitating dozens of the enemy mages. Expecting his master to join him in battle he had been surprised when he found himself pinned to the floor by his masters other summons. Zoldeo had forced his gate closed and sent him back to the spirit world, and now he waited and worried. What had happened to his master. a day later by his guess he felt the pull of his golden key once more and stepped quickly through the gateway into earthland. His Master was once again surrounded by Dark guild members, but this time Capricorn held back his attack, he wanted answers.

"you summoned me master"

All around him he could hear the dark laughter of the mages, some of whom he recognised from the previous day. None of them were particularly impressive, but sat on a throne risen above the rest of them was a man of power, of this Capricorn had no doubt.

"You spirit are indeed powerful to incapacitate so many of my mages, indeed with your power under his control Zoldeo would make a fine addtion to my kin"

Capricorn felt a rush of anger at the mans words. His master would never join a Dark guild.

"but that presents a problem, you're power will not belong to Zoldeo much longer, soon you will be obligated by your word to aid the Heartfillia girl"

His anger was quickly replaced by surprise and he couldn't stop the name of his former summoner slipping over his lips. He turned to Zoldeo who looked upon him full of scorn.

"Master why did you not tell me that Layla had a child? why keep this from me?"

Just the thought of his previous owner left Capricorn feeling a rush of emotions that had been buried for a long time. It wasn't love as Leo had often teased, and it wasn't simple respect as Virgo had suggested. He couldn't find a word to describe his bond, but it was there.

"Because the girl is not deserving of your power Capricorn, now break your contract with Layla and join me permanently, with your power and mine Hades will accept us into the ranks of the most powerful guild there is"

Letting loose a snort of anger capricorn took his stance

"Fine then i'll simply take it for myself"

Within a second Zoldeo summoned several of his knights spears raised high to attack

"this will not be master"

with one sweeping movement the knights were knocked aside by capricorns attacks. In panic Zoldeo summoned Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin, the wicked dragon spear was a dangerous weapon but not enough to stand before one of the most powerful spirits of the Zodiac. It pained Capricorn to fight his old master, but he had clearly ventured down a dark path, one that Capricorn couldn't save him from. after a few frantic moments of fighting all zoldeo's summons lay defeated, and Capricorn stood over his master.

"I will take my key back now Master"

with a cry of frustration Zoldeo tried to force the gate closed. This time however Capricorn stood his ground and shrugged of the attempt. Reaching out his hand Capricorn took the key and turned his back on his master.

"Very good spirit, but a being as proud as you should not be bound to masters or keys, kill him, and join my kin, I will allow you to escape the bonds of the celestial kingdom"

The man on the throne was the one who had spoken. Despite the danger of this mans power Capricorn smiled

"you are a big a fool as my master, no spirit would willingly take the life of the mage holding his or her key, even one who turned from his path like my master, and I certainly have no desire to join a guild that reeks of such darkness"

Many mages in the crowd shared worried glances, nobody had dared to speak to Master Hades like that in a long time.

"You aren't leaving Capricorn, your power is mine, if you won't give it then i'll take it!"

Capricorn felt the familiar flow of magic, but the warning on his lips was too late. Zoldeo reached out with his human raise magic to take control of Capricorn, but the old spirit knew it wouldn't work. Both Master and spirit felt a surge of pain, and Capricorn lost track of sensation for a while, when he could focus once more Hades stood before him, but his master was nowhere in sight.

"Interesting, what has happened now i wonder"

Caprico tried to answer, but found his body refusing to move the way he wanted it. His head moved on it's own and soon he was looking down upon Hades from his full height, Worse was that his mouth had begun to move on it's own.

"You said you wished for the powers of Capricorn and myself, well now you have both in one place, I will take my place among the kin"

hades let out a laugh that contained no trace of the emotions that should be in a laugh. no happiness or joy. Ignoring the sound Capricorn focused and soon found himself face to face with zoldeo deep inside their mind

"Not what i had planned, but your power is mine Capricorn, as it should be"

Zoldeo was little more than a shade in front of him, but Capricorn could not fight free of the magic that bound him inside his own mind. Giving up on fighting he sat down and folded his legs, and took a position of meditation that he had learnt from Layla.

"Clearly I was not enough to keep you from a dark path master, perhaps here I can be of more use that i was as a seperate being, if you wish to give up this path, you know where to find me Master"

With that Capricorn made a slight effort of will and disappeared from Zoldeo, keeping just close enough to be aware of his surroundings. Little did Zoldeo know that the pact he made with Layla was more than just words. His pact would draw him to her daughter, sooner or later, he just had to wait.

* * *

><p>After the time gap in the manga this was the sort of vibe i got off Cparicorn. a calm sort of spirit, patient and loyal, hope you enjoyed, next up is Taurus<p> 


	2. Taurus

alright moving straight on here we have one of the perviest spirits thus far, i'm not sure if this story is a little ooc for Taurus but I reckon it's a story that fits him well. takes a look at his life before he met Lucy.

* * *

><p>Taurus<p>

Of all the luck, Taurus had waited years for a summoner to find his key, and who does he get stuck with some ugly old hag. She had found his key a little over a month ago. It was exciting feeling the pull of his golden key, he had practically jumped through the golden gate to meet her. She had thrown back the hood that covered her face, and revealed the wrinkled skin of a witch. He couldn't help but imagine her as a witch from then on. Looking up he felt the pull of his key once more, sighing he got to his feet and stepped through the gate. Once again Sheila stood before him, and once again he shuddered at her appearance, only this time it was because her face was covered in blood.

"Mistress what's wrong?"

He quickly moved to her side before she collapsed, it was only then that he noticed the other person standing in their vicinity. His mouth dropped open, whoever this opponent was, she was gorgeous

"Ah taurus, there you are, I was beggining to wonder if my sister would indeed die to keep you from me"

Before he could respond Taurus felt a cold power slip over him. The attacker held a charm ring on her finer, but it was more than simple charm magic he felt. A deep longing drew him to the beauty of the woman before him, it was like gravity, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"good, you spirits refuse to serve me willingly, but with my binding and my sisters key soon i will have a powerful spirit at my command"

Taurus tried to draw on the stubborn spirit he was famed for, but this woman had his number, he couldn't resist her beauty, it was mesmerizing.

"Taurus"

He managed to avert his eyes for a few seconds to look at his summoner

"I know you are drawn to her beauty, just as you are repulsed by mine"

He tried half-heartedly to refute what she said but a raised hand stilled his tongue

"Such a thing saddens me, but you should learn this lesson and learn it well, true beauty is within, learn this lesson quickly and you will break free of my sisters control"

Taurus realised there was truth in her words, closing his eyes he pictured Sheila, the way she would be if the kind and gentle woman inside was reflected by her appearance.  
>Instantly he was greeted by an image of a beautiful woman, no singular feature caught his attention, but her beauty was mesmerizing none the less. feeling the binding slip he focused on the other woman who stood before him. Instantly he was greeted with a truly twisted image, peeling make-up crumbled away as the hands of time left the hideous nature of sheila's sister visible to all who looked upon her. The binding shattered completely and Taurus held his axe up high in one hand, sheltering sheila in the other.<p>

"How dare someone like you have such a beautiful body"

His axe slammed into the ground and a shower of rocks hurtled towards his opponent. she let loose a scream as the rocks buried her. Scooping up his mistress Taurus quickly sprinted back down the road, hoping to find a healer that could save his mistress. He made it a few miles before a gentle caress on his face stopped him. as gently as possible he layed sheila down on the ground.

"I'm glad you managed to see me as I truly am before the end Taurus, you have learned my lesson well. I cannot hold you key any longer, but don't worry I know in my heat that the next woman who holds you key will be truly beautiful on the inside and out"

Taurus held her for a few more minutes before she faded away, he used up most of his magic staying with her, and burying her in the ground. He cast a look around him before laying his key gently on the ground next to the tree that shaded Sheila's grave. The sun peeked over the top of the meadow and he realised that he could not have chosen a more fitting place, the fields just like his mistress were beautiful.

"goodbye sheila, thank you for lessons, I will never forget, and never again will I fail to protect the beauty that summons me.

* * *

><p>and there you have it, not out of place in the Fairy Tail universe as far as i'm aware, shows a slightly deeper side to Taurus I think, next up is aries<p> 


	3. Aries

and here we have Aries, who in my opinion deserves a story like this because she is unbelievably passive and gentle. as reflected by her magic. please enjoy

* * *

><p>Aries<p>

Aries let loose a small sigh as she watched her fellow spirits training, Taurus and Loke clashed, the bull pressing his strength advantage while Loke made use of his superior speed. They were both powerful, they were both strong, she was not. Their sparring match ended and both opponents bowed to each other. Instantly she used her wool bomb to create a bed of wool that left loke and Taurus perfectly relaxed, the best thing after a hard days training. They both released sounds of gratitude and were asleep within seconds. an hour later Capricorn returned from Earth land, clearly his training with Lucy was complete for the day, he looked upon Loke and Taurus before smiling at Aries.

"I see your magic is as soothing as always Aries, might I request a favour, Lucy is equally tired by her training today, could you help her as well"

Nodding her agreement Aries quickly slipped through her gate using her own magic, she arrived next to Lucy in a small lodge. The owner of her key was already fast asleep,  
>as were the other members of fairy tail.<p>

"My magic isn't muc Lucy but it can help you rest"

She released a cloud of wool which formed pillows under the heads of each of the guild members. She could see a lot of the tension inside them fade as her magic took effect. She knew it was more than Capricorn asked for, but she thought Lucy might appreciate it anyway. Turning her back on the Cabin Aries decided to take a look at then night sky. It was rare for her to have a chance to explore Earth land on her own.

"Hey Beautiful, what you doing here all on your own, don't you know it's dangerous to be all by yourself"

In the dark Aries realised they probably couldn't see her horns. the young man who spoke was surrounded by a group of similarly dressed individuals. All of them were armed.

"I-Im Fine by myself thank you"

She was annoyed that she couldn't keep a stammer out of her voice but she was feeling a very sinister vibe from all of the men. Luckily the lead man was distracted by one of his group

"hey look, there they are, those Fairy Brats who beat us eight years ago, they really are alive, lets get them while they're asleep"

Aries realised with a start that they were talking about Lucy and her friends. They were all asleep in there lodge and aries felt the pit of her stomach drop as she realised that her magic would dull their awareness. Lucy and her friends would not sense the danger until it was too late.

"Later little girl, we got some payback to dish out"

The men all started walking towards the lodge. Aries panicked and considered retreating back to the spirit world to find Capricorn, but the mages were so close, there was no time. Scraping together her courage she stepped between the mages and Lucy

"I will not allow you to harm Lucy!"

Her voice came out loud and rang with a subtle anger that shocked even Aries, her voice had gone unused for a long time.

"Well alright, we'll play with you to warm up, then move on to the fairy brats"

despite her anger Aries was worried, her magic could work on a lot of enemies at one, but it wasn't enough to defeat them. normally her role would be to distract opponents to make it easier for Loke or Taurus to land a finishing blow. Even so she refused to let Lucy get hurt

"you will not take a step passed me"

Aries released her magic and clouds of wool flowed into the attacking men. each one entered a dream-like state of relaxation the moment her magic touched them. Once each one was contained she held them there. Hours went by and the strain on her magic was beggining to show, but some small part of her refused to back down. Finally the sun rose over the beach, feeling the last of her magic ebb away Aries was forced to return to the Celestial kingdom, she found many of the other spirits waiting for her.

"I apologise for not allowing anyone to assist you Aries, but this was an important moment for you, well done"

Aries realised with a shock that Capricorn and the others must have been watching, she tried to ask the question on her lips but Capricorn answered before she could speak.

"Don't worry, Lucy is awake and aquarius is teaching those would be assassins a valuable lesson, namely not to wake her up so early in the morning"

Aries smiled to herself, she wasn't strong, but she would still protect Lucy with everything she had, in this she was the same as all the others.

* * *

><p>aww i feel all soppy. Anyway this is the first round of the spirit stories so tell me what you think, any good, complete rubbish. any reviews are appreciated. next up is likely to be aquarius.<p> 


End file.
